This invention relates generally to a performance enhancing and force absorbing quadruple composite dental appliance for use by athletes, and more particularly to such an adjustable, customizable appliance that spaces apart the teeth to absorb shock and clenching stress, to space apart the anterior teeth of the lower and upper jaws to facilitate breathing and speech, to lessen condyle pressure, force and impact upon the cartilage and temporomandibular joints, the arteries and the nerves, and to further increase body muscular strength and endurance.
Almost all athletes, such as body builders, weight lifters, baseball batters, golfers, football players, hockey players and bowlers, clench their teeth during exertion which results in hundreds of pounds of compressed force exerted from the lower jaw onto the upper jaw.
This clenching force is unevenly transmitted through the jaw structure into the connective tissues and muscles of the lower jaw and further into the neck and back. This can result in headaches, muscle spasms, damage to teeth, injury to the temporomandibular joint, and pain in the jaw. Furthermore, clenching the teeth makes breathing more difficult during physical exercise and endurance when breathing is most important.
The natural inclination to clench the jaw during physical exertion is impossible to avoid. One theory is that this is an ancient reflex designed to protect the caveman""s jaw from displacement or fracture. An injury to ancient man""s jaw meant almost certain death from starvation. Man still instinctively clenches his teeth to lock his jaw into a safe position during aggression or physical activity to protect his jaw. But when the teeth are clenched, the body puts an upper limit on one""s strength so that one can""t overclench and damage one""s teeth and jaw structures.
There are over 60 million overweight Americans today. Spending in the diet aid category equals $1.06 billion annually. Research shows that use of a dental appliance to prevent damage to the teeth during clenching helps to increase the productivity of an aerobic workout by increasing endurance and muscle activity and therefore calorie burn.
More than 80% of the population has some measure of improper jaw alignment, causing painful chewing, tooth grinding, migraine headaches, stress or several of these problems at once. The temporomandibular (TM) artery runs directly through the TM joint. This main artery carries oxygenated blood to the arteries in the face and head. When the TM joint is properly balanced, blood flows freely to these areas, which is believed to lessen the incidence of headache and stress. When the TM joint is out of balance or improperly aligned, undue stress is placed on this vital artery and the corresponding muscle groups.
Each year, reports the Journal of the American Dental Association, dentists make approximately 3.6 million anti-bruxing devices for their tooth grinding patients. Sizing and fitting in the past has required dental assistance. At an average cost of $275 (but sometimes much higher), this equates to a one billion dollar market. Nocturnal tooth grinding is a major painxe2x80x94powerful enough to crack a walnut at 250 pounds per square inch, the pressure is ten times the force registered during normal chewing. Bruxing causes the teeth to wear down at odd angles, affecting the shape of the face, causing migraine headaches and muscle soreness and aggravating TMJ disorders.
The market for over-the-counter analgesics in the U.S. was $2.91 billion in 1996. An estimated 18 million people suffer from migraine headaches, another 6 million form back and neck pain. While almost 3 million Americans are treated annually by pain clinics, many more remain in need due to inadequate insurance or denial of benefits for such treatment. Studies have shown that increasing the blood flow to the arteries of the face can help reduce headache pain. Repositioning the jaw by a dental appliance to alleviate stress and pain acts as a drug-free remedy to millions of stress and headache sufferers by temporarily restoring blood flow to the face and head.
It is well known that the birthing process creates a tremendous amount of physiological and psychological stress upon the mother. In fact, pregnant women go through weeks, if not months, of physical exercise to prepare them for the exertions necessary during the birth of their child. The actual birthing process is very analogous to athletes as women about to give birth may very well clench their teeth during the exertion of labor.
Rehabilitation relative to heart attacks, operations and injuries also require exertion and can be facilitated by an increased blood flow to the brain and return back to good conditioning with exercise.
Snoring occurs when the mouth is open and the tongue moves back into the throat. This causes the airway passage to narrow which increases the likelihood of snoring. It is known that moving the condyle of the lower jaw forward in a way will increase the airway and assist in the elimination of snoring.
It is believed that consciousness and the ability to focus is increased with an object in the mouth. This causes one to salivate, focus and be more awakened with improved concentration, hand eye coordination, and even thought process which otherwise would be non-voluntary reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,687 discloses a singular material performance enhancing dental appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,619 (the ""619 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,919 (the ""919 patent) disclose a triple composite performance enhancing dental appliance. Applicant has found that the embodiments of the ""687 patent, the ""619 patent and the ""919 patent have several deficiencies that Applicant has corrected in the instant invention.
Most importantly, many problems exist with prior dental appliances having posterior pads and a connective arch. Labial or buccal walls did not accept wide teeth, were bulky and had sharp edges. Arches medially located across the palate caused gagging and speech impediments, as well as fitting problems. Weak arches cause the appliances to collapse and permit the pads to touch and stick together upon removal from hot water. Thus, fitting of such appliances has always been a problem. Wide posterior teeth and deep and shallow palates required multiple sizes which were difficult for the consumer to choose from, let alone fit. Delamination and chewing destruction caused short life.
The present invention solves the prior art problems and discloses an appliance suitable for all the above needs and uses, plus many more, which will be appreciated with a review of the specification, claims and figures.
A performance enhancing and force absorbing dental appliance adapted to lie within the mouth of an athlete consists of occlusal posterior pads made of quadruple composite material comprising four layers of distinct materials and a connective arch. The first bottom layer traction pad is of a durable, resilient elastomeric gripping material. The second layer is of non-softenable, flexible, shape maintaining framework material that is expandable and contractable. The third layer is of a hard, very durable wedge-shaped bite plate material. The fourth arch layer is of a softenable material, moldable to fit and grip the posterior teeth and anterior palate. The fourth material substantially encloses the appliance. The four materials are physically interlocked. An anti-microbial agent may be added to the materials.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the appliance protects the teeth, jaws, gums, connective tissues, back, head and muscles from teeth clenching forces typically exerted during athletic activity and birthing.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it facilitates breathing and speech during strenuous physical activity such as in power lifting or bodybuilding.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the appliance places the lower jaw in the power position moving the condyle downwardly and forwardly away from the nerves and arteries within the fossae or socket to raise body muscular strength, greater endurance and improved performance by the appliance user.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the appliance is customizable to fit the width and configurations of the upper posterior teeth and the palate structure of any user. Teeth width, spacing from one side of the mouth to the other side of the mouth and palate height vary substantially from person to person.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it allows the wearer to increase effort and calorie bum during a workout by preventing the clenching reflex from limiting bodily strength and endurance.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it prevents grinding of the teeth (bruxing).
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that helps to alleviate pain such as migraine headache by properly positioning the lower jaw and increasing the blood flow through the temporomandibular artery and associated circulatory and nerve systems.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that allows a woman to increase the force with which she bears down during labor contractions, without harming the teeth and associated oral structures.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it assists in the rehabilitation process of recovering from injury or heart attacks by increasing the flow of blood and oxygen to the brain.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it increases consciousness and is believed to have a systemic action that can alter non-voluntary reactions to external stimuli to make the appliance wearer more conscientious, focused, awake and ready.
Another object and advantage is that the present invention reduces snoring by moving the condyle forward and further opening up the airway passage.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it has a tough, rubbery, elastomeric, unpenetrable bottom layer or traction pad engaging and gripping the lower teeth which prevents the appliance from being chewed through and assures long life to the appliance.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it has a second layer of a non-softenable, flexible material. This material is extended in a serpentine bridge and cross-cantilever connectors that supports the appliance after heating to maintain shape and guides the upper teeth during the fitting process.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it has a third layer of a hard, very durable material that acts as a bite plate, reverse wedge or fulcrum that cannot be penetrated by the teeth, giving the appliance a longer life cycle.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the occlusal pads and the adjustable arch are preferably made of a fourth layer of a softenable material which will permit the user to refit the appliance should the appliance not originally fit properly.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the fourth layer has been extended over the second and third layers and provides for the formation of a smooth, labial wall, greatly increasing comfort and avoiding sharp edges. This allows the user to manipulate the softenable material and custom fabricate a labial wall that will accommodate any tooth width and palate depth or height.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that eliminating a rigid labial wall also decreases the amount of material between the teeth and cheek, making the appliance more comfortable and less intrusive and cumbersome. Less material also makes the appliance less visible and bulky in the wearer""s mouth. Furthermore, the absence of a rigid labial wall results in less pressure and squeezing on the teeth, improving comfort and fit.
Another object and advantage is that the arch is dramatically canted forwardly toward the anterior teeth of the upper jaw, greatly increasing comfort and reducing gagging and speech impediment.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that an anti-microbial and/or anti-bacterial ingredient keeps the appliance free of germs or odor causing microbials and bacteria during non-use and storage.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the mechanically interlocked four materials will not separate with use or chewing by the user which is common with athletes. This secure interlock of the materials is further supported by heat, pressure and ultimate compatible chemical bonding.
Another object and advantage is that the wearer of the appliance experiences decreased heart rate and quicker recovery during aerobic exercise and activity.
Another object and advantage is that wearing the present invention increases dopamine concentration for increased motor activity.
Another object and advantage is that the appliance is ideal for health and wellness, birthing, industrial, dental, bruxing, exercise, awareness and athletic competition and protection.
Another object and advantage is that the Belvedere bridge, Cross cantilever connectors and occlusal pad plates of the non-softening but flexible framework maintains appliance shape during heating and fitting and permits expansion and contraction to fit any teeth and palate.